The Creators gift
by Masato Nakajima
Summary: What if Roger was told of his past, and given a gift for himself and for Dorothy.  This takes place after the battle between Big-O and Big Fau.  Please read and review "constructive criticism" is welcomed.


I do not own The Big-O

The Creators Gift

Chapter 1 Special Delivery

The day begins in the usual way. Norman making repairs to the black megadeuce which was still in shambles after the battle with Big Fau. Dorothy was in the lounge doing her daily dusting while Roger was sleeping the day away as usual , She was about to rouse Roger in her favorite way at the piano when the doorbell rang. A moment later over the intercom, the girl heard Norman's proper English accent: "Miss Dorothy if it's not too much trouble could you sees who's at the door (metallic crash)? I'm having a bit of difficulty in the workshop."

"Yes Norman, are you ok?" she asked with concern.

"Every OH MY every thINg is Ju-! Just fine my dear (another metallic crash)." As the mansion shuddered the bell rang a second time.

Dorothy was walking to the lift when Roger burst from his room with bed head and exclaimed "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! "

"If you woke at a reasonable hour you would know." Dorothy stated in her dour tone she reserved only for Roger.

"This is a reasonable hour to me!" Roger grumbled under his breath as Dorothy entered the lift and descended.

When Dorothy opened the large and exquisitely finished door the mansion shuddered again, outside stood a large metal box that resembled a coffin standing on end, on the cover was a glass touch screen.

"May I help you" Dorothy said in a soft tone, as she stood in the doorway a handsome young deliveryman peeked out from behind the box.

"I have a delivery for Mr. Roger Smiiiiiii" the young mans voice trailed off as he caught sight of Dorothy. She was standing there in her red dress the color so dark it appeared black, white lace collar and cuffs with her hands folded in front, her alabaster skin shinning in the light, the young man could only stand and stare as do all men who lay eyes on the petite and stunning Miss Wayneright.

"Are you alright?" Dorothy asked.

" uH y-ES I'm fine!" the blushing deliveryman said in a quavering voice.

Regaining his composure "I have a delivery for Mr. Roger Smith, may I bring it in for you?" he inquired.

"That is not necessary." Dorothy stated while signing the delivery book.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Picking up the large metal box Dorothy states, "I'm an android."

Well this made the deliveryman blush even more.

Dorothy was bringing the box into the foyer as Norman came up the stairs from the workshop, his sleeves had several burn holes in them and his vest was nearly torn in half up the back.

"Who was at the door my dear?" the ageing butler asked with a cough.

"A delivery for Roger." she replied.

"How odd Master Roger didn't inform me that he was expecting a delivery, I better put it down in the bunker. With Jason Beck still on the loose cant be too careful until we check with-"

"I'll take it to the bunker Norman it's almost time for lunch" Dorothy interrupted while picking up the box.

"OH DEAR is it that late already, oh Master Roger gets ever so cross if meals are not on time" Norman exclaimed as he hurried off.

By this time, Roger had showered and dressed for the day in his usual white linen shirt, finely tailored black suite coat with matching trousers and black tie with grey stripe.

"You look dashing as ever sir" Norman complimented as Roger entered the kitchen.

"Norman! What happened to you?" Roger said in an amused but concerned tone.

"I do apologize for the state of my dress, while repairing Big-O the launch circuitry for the missiles shorted out. Thankfully a megadeuce needs to be active for the warheads to arm."

"A MISSILE LAUNCHED IN THE WORKSHOP?" Roger exclaimed; as a chill ran down his spine.

"Um actually two launched sir." Norman said in an almost cheerful voice.

"T-T-Two?" Roger stuttered as the shock of almost being blown up in his own home set in.

"I'll have lunch ready shortly sir, oh and by the way the second missile lodged in the lift so we'll need to use the stairs until I can remove it." Norman stated lightly.

"I'm not hungry." Roger said weakly.

As the negotiator turned to leave the kitchen, Norman remembered about the delivery, "Master Roger I almost forgot, there was a delivery for you."

"Who from?" Roger asked trying to regain his composure.

"Gordon Rosewater." came Dorothy's voice from the hall.

"GORDON ROSEWATER? But he's dead!" Roger exclaimed snapping out of his shock.

Dorothy held out the receipt from Paradigm Delivery and Storage and said, "Under special instructions it says in the event of my death this container is to be delivered to Mr. Roger Smith, signed Gordon Rosewater."

"Where is it?" Roger asked; stepping into the hall and grabbing the receipt from her.

"Norman said to put it in the bunker as a precaution," Dorothy replied flatly.

"A precaution for what?" Roger snorted.

"Um well sir I didn't know who it was from when Dorothy brought it in, so I erred on the side of caution with Mr. Beck still on the loose, I do hope I didn't over step my bounds sir" Norman said always being the consummate English gentleman.

"Hmm oh yes, yes Norman good thinking." Roger said distractedly as he stared at the receipt and thought to himself, _what on earth could it be? I doubt it's a bomb; he was the gentlest person I knew, too bad his son Alex didn't take after him._

"Well shall we go take a look Dorothy?" Roger asks.

As Roger and the petite android headed off to descend the seven flights of stairs to the bunker; which was actually a bank vault from the buildings previous life forty years before, Norman busied himself putting away the lunch he was preparing for Roger.

"Whew we sure take elevators for granted eh Dorothy, I guess I should help Norman remove that missile later and repair the damage so he doesn't have to go up and down all those stairs. I mean he's in great shape for his age, but all those stairs would be pretty tough on him." Roger said while adjusting his jacket.

"When did you meet Norman?" Dorothy asked as they walked down the corridor towards the vault.

"It was shortly after I left the military police. What the-!" Roger stammered as they entered the vault come bunker. "You carried that down here yourself? Even for an android your pretty strong little Dorothy."

Dorothy just gave her usual cold stare as she stopped just outside of the bunker.

Roger was truly amazed that she had brought the large vending machine sized box to the vault by herself, it was made of polished stainless steel, and there was an almost imperceptible seam where the cover and body met.

On the cover was a twelve inch square touch screen.

"That's some craftsmanship, perfectly smooth, no external latches. Do you hear a hum?" Roger said as he slid his hand over the cold steel down to the screen, when his fingers touched the glass the low hum grew louder and "beginning scan" appeared on the screen as a red laser scanned Rogers face.

Surprised Roger took a step back just as a the screen flashed "Match confirmed" then an ear splitting shrill emanated from the device, as Roger's vision grew dim he watched as Dorothy was shut down by the audible code that was coming from the machine.

Dorothy's body stiffened and fell against the heavy vault door, as Roger lost consciousness he heard Gordon Rosewater's voice inside his head, "Have you forgotten your contract with me Negotiator?"

On a desk covered with hourglasses a phone rings a hand picks up the receiver a sinister voice says "TRUTH".


End file.
